Post-Your-Idea Promotion
Promotion= ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Promotion Period 10/21/2017 15:00 ~ 11/17/2017 15:00 JST ---- ☆Post Your Idea☆ To Provide better service, we're now seeking your ideas♪ Duration 2017/10/31 15:00 - 2017/11/17 15:00 JST It's very simple to send your ideas♪ If you have an idea, post it with specified hash tag on Twitter! Here are the contents we want! Please note that each content has different hash tag. ①About events, promotion or new functions "This promo makes the app more enjoyable!" "How about this function?" If you have any idea like the above, use 「#cocoppapplay_idea1」 ②About gachas or event items "I want xxx gacha..." "I love the taste like this♡" If you have any idea like the above, use 「#cocoppapplay_idea2」 You can use any format for posting! Not only a long message but an image mentioned your idea are acceptable! There is no limitation of the number of times of posting, and you can post anytime you have good ideas♪ Users who post awesome ideas will have a little gift and the names will be put on our Notice about this promo! We're looking forward to your posts♡ ※Please note that any tweet without specific tag or with incorrect tag is not acceptable even if it meets the requirements of this promo. ※Winners will received the DM from CocoPPa Play official account on Twitter after the winner announcement. The reward will be deposited to the winner's Present Box within 3 days after she/he replies to our DM ※Please be reminded that we are unable to answer the questions about the criterion for selection. ☆Special Pack☆ Super deal ticket pack will continues to sell! You can buy the pack only one time a day. Don't miss it♡ Enjoy CocoPPa Play♡ |-|Results= ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Thank you so much for all of your entries for 「Post-Your-Idea Promo」 held 10/31~11/17 JST. We are pleased to announce the winners here! ---- ①Ideas about Event, Promo, and New Feature Posted with #cocoppaplay_idea1 ��ちん → Photo Diary feature where you can communicate with Friends. めりーちん → Special Button to visit and cheer Freind's Show directly. Jellyちん → Photo booth feature and stickers to change the mouths of models. ②Ideas about Gacha and Event Item Posted with #cocoppaplay_idea2 Evil Valentineちん → Make "couple poses" where to of your models are interacting and you can choose their outfits. ⠒̫⃝⠒̫⃝まいら⠒̫⃝⠒̫⃝ニキ＊ココプレ⠒̫⃝⠒̫⃝ちん → Monochromatic Stages お魚まん@ココプレ垢ちん → Looking back pose Note ※ These 6 winners were chosen at random though there were more people who posted the same or similar ideas as the ones of them. ※ We will take into consideration all of your ideas wer have received. Thanks again for your wonderful ideas and Congratulations to the winners! All the winners will receive Direct Message from CocoPPa Play Official Account on Tiwtter within a few days. To get Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x1 Preize, please message back to CocoPPa Play with your My Code (User ID). NOTE we can not send you the Prize unless we are informed your My Code, as it is impossible to identify your My Code by your Twitter account. Enjoy CocoPPa Play ♪ Category:Events Category:Promotions